Fall Reveries
by Boop Boopinator
Summary: May is up for a surprise when she finds a little green book lying around in her room. What could it be doing there? Memories and feelings of nostalgia floods through her as she flips through the past.


Disclaimer! We do not own Pokemon or are in any way affiliated with them. We would not like to be sued horribly. We are merely innocent beings who wish to write stories.

Authors' Note: This is our first fanfiction piece. We would welcome any constructive criticism and helpful reviews or PMs!

* * *

A gust of wind blew through the rustling leaves and pidgeys chirped outside the window. After a long summer, it was finally fall and time to return to her cozy dorm for her final year in one of the most prestigious colleges in Hoenn. However, she was ordered by her loving mother to clean up her room before leaving.

May sighed as she sifted through the layers of junk that had piled up on her desk. She tossed a stack aside as she organized the remaining papers. Old tests go into the trash. Term papers, stuff them in a random folder. Teacher reports and notes… oops, forgot to give that to Mom.

She hummed a merry tune to herself as she straightened out the papers. Suddenly, a dusty green cover appeared in the midst of the mess. She stiffened as she caught sight of the leather photo album.

A tear slid down her face as her fingers brushed across the cover. A smiling couple was depicted on the front: a brunette laughing as her fingers were entwined with a chartreuse-haired male gazing arrogantly at the camera.

Reflexively, her fingers made its way to the corner of the album and turned to the first page. She stared incomprehensibly at the little girl looking back at her with a certain green-haired boy, making silly faces in from of the camera booth.

* * *

_Lights twinkled in the background and the brunette laughed. The smells of funnel cake and hot dogs permeated her senses. She giggled as she rode around and around the carousel with her Torchic held in her arms, her parents watching with amusement. The green haired little boy sighed, obviously not understanding his "friend"'s actions. He stomped at the ground in aggravation. She did not understand his frustrations; the carnival was fun for her! There were awesome rides, and games, and even lots of food._

_She watched as he took Budew with him as he went off to a grassy area to train. He had just made Budew perform a poison sting when May arrived, breathless from sprinting after him. She chirped in a sing-song voice, "Come on, Drew, you're so boring. Don't you ever know what fun is? Let's go ride a roller coaster or something! We can get food too! Lots and lots of delicious food! " _

_She giggled as he finally relented. First, she tugged him onto a roller coaster. Their faces shone as they exited the ride. Then, she pulled him away to buy funnel cakes and hot dogs. After, May, with the exuberant energy she had, squealed and dragged an unethusiastic Drew off to the games. The pair stopped at a Win an Egg booth. She pointed at a fluffy, brown Pokemon, and exclaimed, "Drew! Drew! I want that one!"_

_He facepalmed, and the silence was interrupted by a loud smack. "For the millionth time, May, you have to win that prize! You can't just ask them for it."_

_"But I really want that one! It's so cute!""_

_"You know what, why don't I just get it for you, if you promise to shut up."_

_Twenty minutes later, they skipped away from that booth, an egg in May's arms. "I wonder what it's going to be!" She cried, "It better be that cute, fluffy one!"_

_May scampered to her parents to tell them about her new prize, while Drew trudged slowly behind, wondering how she could be so annoying at all times._

_Before he had even walked ten steps, the ever rambunctious May grabbed him and yanked him into a photobooth. "My parents want us to take a picture to remember this moment!" she exclaimed. Drew allowed himself a small smile; maybe the carnival was fun after all!_

_They took many pictures until they ran out of film._

* * *

May smiled tearfully as she flipped to the next page. There, a slightly older May gazed at the setting sun from a balcony as someone slung their arm around her shoulder, tousling her hair.

* * *

_It was a hot summer day, the hottest day of the year. May fanned herself, attempting to keep herself cool in the scorching Hoenn sun. She decided she could not take the heat anymore, and declared, "Mom! I'm going to the pool to cool off!"_

_She strolled over to the nearby pool. Suddenly, a male voice resounded, breaking the silence, "What a wonderful day this is, isn't it May?" Drew appeared, turning the corner to look pointedly at May, who's hair was plastered to her face from the sweat._

_"You have got to be kidding me…" May panted, "Look at you. It has to be about 100 degrees outside, and you're wearing a jacket. And sweatpants. How could you ever do that?"_

_"You know, I'm pretty sure I might have magical powers…" Drew smirked._

_"You're impossible…" she huffed, swatting at him._

_May walked to the changing rooms in deep thought and put down her things. Humming, she distractedly took off her jacket and pulled out her phone to check the time. May was jolted out of her thoughts by a horrible coughing sound directed at her. She looked up from her phone and screamed in surprise._

_"What are you doing in here!?" May shrieked._

_Drew slowly turned around with a small smirk on his face. "Perverted much?" he asked, "Or are you just here to look at my sexiness?"_

_May replied, "Why would I do that? You're the perverted one, intruding on a girls locker room."_

_"Uh… if you couldn't tell already, this is a MALE locker room. There are urinals in the next room. Girls don't have urinals, smart one." Drew said in response._

_May blushed red after realizing her mistake, and ran out of the bathroom, almost tripping over the doorstopper that lay unused by the side of the doorway._

_In the midst of her fiasco, she collided straight into Leaf, who perked an eyebrow, "Woah there, what happened? What's with the tomato face?"_

_"WAIT… Leaf! Leaf! May! Did I just see you burst out of the GUYS locker room? What were you doing in there? Details please?" Dawn babbled excitedly._

_"SHE WHAT?" Leaf exclaimed._

_May sweatdropped, "Ah… hehe…"_

_At that moment, Drew pushed open the door to the locker room. "Ladies, no need to worry. There's plenty of me to go around", he said coolly, flipping his hair in the process. He strode straight past them as Ash, Paul, and Gary exited their car._

_"Hey, Scary Tomato Face, what was that all about?" Leaf asked._

_"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" May shouted, obviously flustered._

_"All righty then, I'll take it that it has something to do with going into the guys locker room and Drew…" Leaf replied, as Dawn made kissy noises in the background._

_"OOH, someone's in loooove!" Dawn shouted exuberantly._

_"No, no, it wasn't like that! I so do not like him. He's so annoying, and arrogant, and UGH! No. Just no.. I am NOT in love with Drew." May screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"Say what?" Misty appeared behind them, dripping. "When? are you guys going to get into the pool? And what's this I hear about May and Drew?"_

_"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little… misunderstanding, that's all." May explained, desperately trying to divert the conversation. "Oh, look at that fake thing I'm pointing at!" she tried._

_Dawn, the gullible one, looked in that direction, "Where? Where? What fake thing?"_

_"Dawn. There's nothing. Anyways, I'm getting a little cold here- I'm going to head to the pool now. Hurry up and change, guys!" Misty disappeared around the corner as Ash, Paul, and Gary charged into the boys locker room, screaming about a race._

_A few seconds later, they burst out in their swim trunks, racing towards the pool. Dawn, Leaf, and May shook their heads as they heard the ruckus caused by the boys. The trio walked into the locker rooms and started changing. May was the first to emerge from the stall, sporting a red bikini with a flower pattern. Next, Leaf strutted out with a emerald green halter top and a matching bottom. After a while, Dawn finally catwalked out, wearing a hot pink bikini that left not much to the imagination, complete with waterproof makeup. _

_As they sashayed out together, they caught sight of the three boys dunking Drew's hand in what seemed like warm water. Drew woke up to the sound of Ash belly-flopping straight into the water and screaming "CANNONBALL!" Strangely, he distinctly remembered the wet feeling of water flowing over his hand, right before Ash had woke him up. To his horror, he felt a wet feeling in a certain spot and as he looked down, he spotted a gigantic wet spot that was still spreading._

_When he saw that no one was looking, he ran into the pool, screaming "CANNONBALL!" as well, to pretend that nothing had ever happened. The girls had also just climbed into the pool, ready for a game of pool volleyball._

_After many hours of screaming and jumping around in the pool, they decided to hang out at May's house for a while. May called her mom to let her know that she would be having friends over._

_Caroline, the warm, loving mother of May, gladly agreed, insisting to make dinner for them. The girls stayed in May's room to catch up on the latest news, while the guys ran over to May's living room to play video games._

_"So, Scary Tomato, tell me what happened…" Leaf drawled slowly._

_"Nothing! I swear! Nothing happened at all! I just happened to walk in the wrong locker room, that's all. Haven't you done that before?" May stammered._

_"It just happened to have your so-called crush Drew in it, huh?" Leaf pressed._

_"Maybe…" she replied., "Anyways, have you heard about that Duplica girl?"_

_"May. You're avoiding the subject. It can't be that bad, can it?" Misty joined in._

_"Uh… We were playing hide and seek! And I found him!" May hurriedly made up an excuse._

_"You're lying May, even I'm not that gullible this time." Dawn said, "Besides, what would you be doing playing hide and seek in the locker rooms anyways?"_

_Suddenly, Caroline called, "Kids, dinner time! There's Mac and Cheese, barbecued ribs, and grilled carrots!"_

_May let out a squeal, and they clamored downstairs for their share. Ash and May raced to get the food. Long after the others all finished, Ash and May were still chomping away. Gary scrunched his nose in disgust, "Ash, how can you eat that much,, you need to watch yourself! You're getting barbecue sauce all over your face!"_

_Immediately, Dawn looked at May and screeched, "May, how are you EVER going to fit in a dress!?"_

_Ash and May ignored them and ate to their heart's content. Just as they were licking the last of the barbecue sauce off their fingers, Leaf squealed, "Oh my gosh! Look, the sun is starting to set and I heard it's supposed to be beautiful!"_

_Still talking, they walked outside to the balcony and gathered around the railing. Caroline called from the kitchen, still washing the dishes, "I'll leave you kids to yourselves."_

_Dawn and Leaf whipped out their cellphones to take a picture of the setting sun. At that moment, Drew said something, tousling May's hair. May leaned her head against Drew's shoulder. Right when May was about to reply, they heard the familiar clicking of a camera, and they turned around to see Dawn squealing, "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! OH MY GOSH! I'm posting this online!"_

_May screamed bloody murder at Dawn, while the others just stared at May. She ended up keeping this picture to treasure her teenage years forever._

* * *

Cheering up slightly from the memory, May smiled inwardly, but could not stop tears from falling from her eyes. However, this did not stop her from turning the page again. The next picture was the final one in this small, handmade album. This picture depicted May, in an elegant red gown, and Drew, dressed up in a tuxedo, holding hands and smiling for the camera. Tears dripped down May's face and onto the album, remembering how much she still missed him.

* * *

_It was a crisp spring morning. May awoke groggily, but soon became excited after remembering that prom was nearing. As a part of student council, she had agreed to help sell tickets and popularize the event, not that it wasn't already popular. However, she soon decided it was pointless, after every conversation went like this: "Hey, I'm May from Student Council, and I would like to tell y-" "YES, I already knew that. Everyone knows that.", they snapped back.._

_May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf had already agreed to go shopping today, knowing that they already had dates. They headed for Rayquaza Shopping Mall, where they were bound to find everything they needed. First, they headed off to Jirachi Dresses, a specialty store for dresses. May selected a puffy purple dress covered in sequins and continued shopping. Misty headed straight for the blue dress section, while Dawn opted for a frilly style. Leaf picked out several glittery dresses to try on._

_An hour later, each girl had a few dresses selected out of hundreds. They decided to try them on in front of each other and see which one was best. Misty walked into the fitting room and emerged in a navy blue strapless gown with an intricately beaded bodice._

_Dawn was the first to comment, "Those gold beads don't go so well with your skintone, Mist. Plus, the blue isn't very pretty."_

_She sighed and went back in. Misty hurriedly put on the next dress, not being a fan of dresses. The next one was a bright aqua color, with beads along the top of the bodice. It was cinched around the waist for a mermaid look._

_"Misty, you look ah-mazing!" Dawn gushed, the fashionista of the group. "Definitely take that one! Okay, now that you're done, it's my turn!"_

_Dawn skipped into the fitting room, and strutted out in a light pink, frilly halter dress. Its bodice and halter straps embroidered with beads. She smiled, blowing a kiss. "Dawn. That looks disgusting." May said blatantly._

_""Really, Dawn? This is what you're going to wear to impress guys…" Leaf added skeptically._

_Dawn replied, "You guys just don't appreciate good taste when you see it. By the way, if this is news to you, I DON'T like anyone right now." and huffily marched back into the stall. This time, she reappeared wearing a strapless high-low dress. It was a baby pink color, and had a ribbon tied at the waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she could already see May nodding in agreement. "That's such a pretty dress! You better buy that one…" she trailed off._

_Leaf sauntered out of the dressing room a few minutes after she had walked in. She was wearing a strapless pearly olive green dress with strips of flowing chiffon and a sweetheart neckline._

_"Hmph, the color doesn't seem right on that dress. It just doesn't look right with your hair color." Misty commented, still a bit grumpy from Leaf's annoying comment from before._

_Leaf impatiently walked back in and came out in a knee length strapless green dress that had delicate silver beadwork on the bodice and a handkerchief hemline that made her look like she was floating on air._

_"Wow! You look great Leaf!" May looked up from her giant pile of dresses, of which she was still sorting from. " I think that one's good."_

_"Ahh… are you trying to impress Gary?" Misty asked impishly, "Because I think you will, with the way that dress looks!"_

_Leaf haughtily ignored Misty's jabs and changed back, deciding to buy the second dress._

_May fingered her dresses absentmindedly. "I guess it's my turn to try it on," she mused._

_She nervously hurried into the dressing room. A few minutes later, she appeared in a strapless dark red gown. The bodice was embroidered with flowers and it was ruched at the waist, gathered in a flower._

_"Why are you so nervous, May? You look amazing! That is totally the dress for you! You'll definitely turn some heads!" Dawn encouraged._

_"Yeah, that looks great on you!" Leaf exclaimed, "Come on, let's pay for our dresses now; we still have tons of shopping to do."_

_The day went past like a blur and several hours later, they strolled out of the mall, clutching bags full of jewelry, shoes, makeup, hair accessories, and of course, their precious dresses._

_A few days passed, all of them becoming a nervous wreck for prom. Before they could comprehend it, several days passed and it was the night of prom. All the girls gathered at May's house for "Prom prep". Yup, makeup and hair, and all that primping._

_Promptly at 6, Drew and the gang arrived. The girls posed with their dates as Caroline snapped pictures of every couple, lovingly cooing at them with every click._

_The evening passed quickly and they had a wonderful night. May went home feeling light and happy. The weekend was spent daydreaming about Drew and her magical night at prom. She tried to contact him several times over the weekend, to no avail. "Hm… that's odd; Drew always replies," she thought to herself, "Maybe he went somewhere for the weekend. Oh well, I'll see him at school on Monday!"_

_On Monday, however, Drew was not at school. There were no tardy excuses, no anything. She asked her friends, but they were equally as baffled. Nobody had heard anything about Drew's absence. May began to frantically text, email, and call him. Not one word was heard back._

_Sobbing, May asked her parents to contact his mom, knowing they were decent friends. There was no reply, no voicemail, as if she was BLOCKED from sending them any calls. As the months went by, May started to lose hope. Drew was gone, as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth forever._

_She gave up. May focused on college work and jobs. She even worked at a small coffee shop on Surskit Boulevard to help with the college bills. In the summer, she avoided returning home to the painful memories. Instead, she traveled abroad to compete in contests in other regions, like she had done before._

_However, there was always that tiniest fraction of hope that she might see him again._

* * *

"Drew…" she whispered. "Don't leave me, please." She looked tearfully at the green book. May glanced at the time, noticing that it was time for her shift. She wiped her tears, forced a smile, and headed on her way.

After several hours of boiling coffee and making iced concoctions of all sorts, she caught a glimpse of someone with brightly colored hair. Green hair, to be exact. It was almost the end of her shift and she was tired. May thought she was hallucinating, Drew could not be back in Hoenn after all those bitter years.

"Hi, may I help you?" she asked her customer.

"Yes. Can I have an small iced coffee with a double shot of espresso?'" He replied, not looking up from his phone.

"All right, your total is $2.74. May I get your name?" she inquired.

"Drew. Drew Hayden." he said gruffly.

May almost dropped her composure and a small gasp escaped from her mouth. He heard the sound, and looked up. "What? Is there anything wrong?"

"Drew. Why did you leave?" May cried desperately.

Those piercing green eyes looked at her in confusion. "Let me buy you a coffee so we can clear things up. Tell your boss you have a situation to take care of," he said icily.

"Ok…" she said, confused.

5 minutes later she was sitting in a booth, sipping a mocha across from Drew. "So. I take it that you know who I am. That's funny; only a few people know me in Hoenn, last time I checked," he said.

May cried, "Drew, please. Don't you know who I am? I'm May Maple!"

"Who's that again…? I don't quite remember names after so many years," he mused.

"Remember? The person who you went to prom with? The person who you always gave roses to? The person who you annoyed on a constant basis since the beginning of time?" May tried.

"Oh that person. I assume you haven't met my new girlfriend then." he says.

"Drew… I'm begging you. Tell me what happened to you. I've been worried sick all those years. Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Ash, Gary, and Paul have been worried about you." May whispered, "I don't care if you have a new girlfriend right now. Please. Tell me what happened."

Drew's eyes widened in surprise. Those names flooded his brain. He suddenly remembered those memories that he had been forced to forget for so many years. He was filled with a sense of sadness, "May, I'm so sorry. It's a really long story."

May nodded tearfully. Drew continued, "It was spring of our senior year, right before prom. My dad had been informed that the Maples, your family, had bought several major oil drilling companies that he had been vying for since the beginning of our freshman year. He was extremely outraged, especially because he had been turned down multiple times by those companies. He told me, 'Son, we're moving to Unova. You are cutting off your connections to anyone you know in Hoenn, or else I promise to harm your friends painfully, especially that Maple brat.'

I pleaded with him to let me stay until prom. Originally, he had disagreed, saying that we had to leave as soon as possible so we could make more money in other foreign companies. Finally, after a few days of incessant pleading- yes, May, my annoyingness was put to good use- he finally relented.

I couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter because my father's threat was hanging over me. So, after prom, we boarded the private plane to Unova. A couple hours prior to that, he had blocked any of my friends on all of my accounts, as well as his and my mom's, which I found out several months later.

When I got to Unova, I was expecting you guys to bombard my phone and email with messages, but I didn't receive any, thanks to the block. The first few days there were difficult. I had no friends to talk to. I grew bitter and angry. However, after that, my dad had enrolled me into a prestigious school, and loaded my classes with honors and Advanced Placements. All I had time to think about was schoolwork. On top of that, I had an extremely long list of chores to complete everyday.

As the days went on, my days were spent going to school and avidly taking notes or else I would fail and get reprimanded, then completing homework, and finally chores. I became antisocial, and slowly, my memories of my previous life disappeared. All I had time to think about was my new life, not my old life anymore.

These memories disappeared. I made new friends, and even got a girlfriend. She would help me study, but other than that, now that I think about it, we had no real relationship.

After I got my degree in business, my dad did not care about me anymore. As I left home to live by myself, he told me, 'Make me money. I don't care about anything else. I've gotten my fair share of oil companies to make money off of. Make some money and I will be proud."

So recently, I got a job opportunity in Petalburg, Hoenn to be a contest instructor type thing. It was not my dream job, but I accepted it to make enough money to leave my dad. And here I am, ordering a coffee."

May sat there speechless, then finally excited. "Come on! Let's go find our friends to hang out together for the first time in three years!" she exclaimed.

Drew rolled his eyes as May dragged him along, skipping off into the distance.

* * *

Please read and review! Again, constructive feedback would be helpful. I hope you enjoyed this story!

~Boopinator


End file.
